SUEÑOS Y MENTIRAS
by ovejitacullen
Summary: Bella swan es la hija del multimillonario dueño de corporaciones Swan, se enamora perdidamente de Edward Cullen, pero ¿Qué pasa si el no la quiere y solo esta con ella por su dinero?... TODOS HUMANOS E
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

BELLA POV.

Todas las chicas soñamos con un cuento de hadas.

Soñamos con encontrar un apuesto chico, caballeroso, atento y detallista… el chico perfecto. Soñamos con enamorarnos de el y que el se enamore de nosotras, que viva solo por y para nosotras, casarnos y vivir felices para siempre.

Con eso soñamos las chicas…

Pero ¿que pasa cuando todo es una farsa? ¿Qué pasa cuando tu cuento de hadas se convierte en una historia de horror?

¿Qué pasa cuando descubres que la persona a la que amas no te ama a ti?, ¿Qué pasa…


	2. 1:PRIMERA VISTA

CAP.1 PRIMERA VISTA

BELLA POV.

Bella ya te lo dije, no me importa si tienes o no ganas, ¡vas a ir de compras conmigo!

Alice ¡por favor! - intente protestar en vano.

Era bastante obvio que no lograría nada con Alice dios sabe que la quiero pero es un poquito, como decirlo, impulsiva y cuando se trata de compras definitivamente se vuelve loca.

Alice es mi prima y ha vivido conmigo desde que ambas teníamos 10 años, somos de la misma edad. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando acababa de cumplir los 10 y entonces mi padre, el multimillonario dueño de las corporaciones Swan decidió adoptarla, desde entonces ella es como mi hermana, aunque no nos parecemos casi nada, aunque mi prima es mas bajita que yo ella es mucho más bonita, Alice es una belleza exótica y yo por el contrario soy la chica mas común del mundo.

Mi prima tiene una piel muy bonita y blanca como la porcelana, tiene el cabello mas negro que yo haya visto y unos hermosos ojos azules, como dije es una autentica belleza, mientras que yo Bella Swan tengo la estatura promedio, mi cabello es castaño al igual que mis ojos, como ya dije, completamente común a excepción de mi inhumana palidez.

Bella, por favor, prometiste acompañarme de compras- me dijo Alice casi al borde de las lagrimas

Esta bien – suspire, no ganaría nada peleando con Alice

¡genial! Te adoro Bella, lo sabes verdad- me dijo alice a la vez q me abrazaba

¡ya lo se!- le conteste con una risita- espérame abajo y dile al chofer que vamos a salir

Alice no necesito más palabras para salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Suspire a la vez que comenzaba a vestirme para salir.

Mi vida era frustrante, siendo la hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, como lo era mi padre Charlie Swan, siempre tenia que salir bien vestida y comportare correctamente pues aunque mi padre no era un artista, aun así nos veíamos rodeados de fotógrafos y reporteros q cada vez que salía trataban de fotografiarme.

Una vez que termine de vestirme baje a encontrarme con una excitada Alice arriba del coche.

buenos días señorita, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Joseph, mi chofer.

Buenos días, al centro comercial, por favor.

Me subí a la parte de atrás de la camioneta que normalmente usaba junto con Alice y media hora después ya estábamos en el centro comercial.

No se cuanto tiempo después alice me arrastro prácticamente por todo el centro comercial, estaba completamente desecha y con mas de 20 bolsas en mis manos.

-Alice por favor ¿podemos irnos ya?

-Bella, pero si apenas comenzamos a comprar

¿Qué apenas empezábamos a comprar?

olvídalo Alice, ¡ni siquiera puedo con una bolsa más!

¡Pero si no hemos entrado a la tienda más importante Bella!

¿Cuál es la tienda mas importante? Ya compramos todo

Claro que no- dijo alice con una mirada divertida- no hemos entrado a victoria´s secret primita.

Dios no es cierto, por nada del mundo entraría ahí, con la simple mención de la tienda mi cara ya se había puesto de un rojo imposible.

definitivamente no alice

¿Por qué no? Vamos necesito algo lindo ¿por favor si?- dijo Alice a la vez que hacia su cara de cachorro abandonado

Lo siento Alice, pero dije que no

Después de media hora de discusión acordamos que ella iría a esa maldita tienda y yo la esperaría en el coche así que ahora iba caminando hacía al estacionamiento.

La coordinación nunca a sido algo que me identifique y si traía mas de 20 bolsas en mis manos, mucho menos, además de que iba distraída, lo cual dio como resultado que chocara con _algo_, del impacto solté todas las bolsas.

lo siento mucho – dijo una aterciopelada voz a la vez que me ayudaba a levantar todas las bolsas

no pasa nada, la culpa fue mía, la verdad es que soy muy descoordinada.

Terminamos de levantar las bolsas y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, la acepte y en el momento en que mi mano hizo contacto con la suya sentí como una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba el cuerpo, levante la vista y entonces casi vuelvo a caerme de espaldas, ¡había un dios enfrente de mi! Era el chico mas hermoso que haya visto jamás, era alto, pálido, con un hermoso cabello broncíneo y unos hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas, era perfecto…

- oye ya puedes soltarme – dijo el hermoso chico

Entonces me di cuanta de que seguía tomando su mano, me sonroje furiosamente y musite un casi inaudible "lo siento" a la vez que salía corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento.

Inmediatamente vi mi camioneta y corrí tratando de no caerme hasta que me subí al coche.

¿Había un chico mas hermoso que el?... lo dudo mucho.

EDWARD POV.

Llevaba mas de media hora aguantando el sermón de Emmet, Edward no hagas esto, Edward no hagas aquello.

Emmet, de verdad no eres mi padre

Ya lo se y hablando de eso ¿Qué crees que diría Carlisle de esto?- me pregunto muy molesto

No tiene por que enterarse pues tu no le vas a decir nada ¿verdad?

Claro que no, no soy un chismoso, yo solo digo que estuvo mal lo que le hiciste a Tania.

Suspire frustrado

Emmet ya te dije que ella sabia perfectamente como eran las cosas entre los dos, no la engañe, ella sabia que no quería nada serio.

Pero Edward ella esta muy triste…

¡ya esta bien Emmet, ella tenia bien claro que yo no la quería!, era solo sexo y ya

Emmet suspiró, señal de que de verdad estaba enojado conmigo.

Emmet era mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y yo lo quiero mucho, pero si algo no soportaba de el era que tratara de controlar mi vida.

hablando de eso – continuo Emmet – tu papa esta muy enojado

¿y ahora que hice? – pregunte con un suspiro

Mas bien, que no hiciste, le hablaron de tu escuela hasta Londres para avisarle que habías estado faltando a clases, te dije que tomarse esas vacaciones justo cuando estabas en exámenes no era buena idea.

¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿hablaste con Carlisle?

Si hable con el hace unos días, y adivina que me dijo- Emmet espero a que le contestara pero yo no estaba de ánimos, - bueno - contesto Emmet cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no contestaría - probablemente esto te interese, dijo y estoy citando, " ese chico me tiene arto y puede irse olvidando de mi dinero, inmediatamente le cancelare todas las tarjetas"- dijo Emmet haciendo una perfecta imitación de mi padre, me hubiera reído de no ser porque las palabras de Emmet estaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

¿Qué? – grite – ¡el no puede hacerme eso! ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Cómo voy a pagar la renta del departamento? El coche, mi ropa, la escuela…

Debiste pensarlo antes – me interrumpió Emmet – te dije que se enojaría de verdad y ahora ¿Quién te va a mantener? – dijo Emmet a la vez que comenzaba a reírse tan escandalosamente como solo el podía hacerlo haciendo que muchas personas en el centro comercial en el que estábamos voltearan a verlo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada para que de una vez por todas se callara, pero al darme la vuelta choque con una chica y todas las bolsas que traía en la mano salieron volando.

lo siento mucho – le dije a la vez que comenzaba a levantar todas las bolsas, ella seguía agachada haciendo lo mismo que yo

no pasa nada, la culpa fue mía, la verdad es que soy mus descoordinada

le tendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie, entonces me miro de una forma tan extraña que me hizo sentir incomodo, era una chica muy bonita pero parecía demasiado niña, una chica para nada de mi tipo.

oye ya puedes soltarme – le dije al ver que aun seguía agarrando mi mano.

lo siento - dijo bajito mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y salía corriendo.

No pude evitar soltar una risa, esa chica de verdad que era patética.

Así que ella es tu nueva conquista Eward – comentó Emmet

Para nada – dije soltando una risita irónica – es una niña Emmet, no tiene cuerpo, definitivamente no es mi tipo

- Mmm una niña millonaria

- ¿una que? – dije confundido, no entendía de que demonios estaba hablando Emmet

- si una niña millonaria, ¿no sabes quien es?

- no, ¿debería?

- Es Isabella Swan ¿te suena?

Entonces me di cuenta de quien era ella. Isabella, la única hija de Charlie Swan, uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo…

deberías de sentirte orgulloso, ¿viste como te vio la chica?, podría asegurar que le encantaste y ese sonrojo jaja fue adorable Edward

Entonces como si mi mente fuera una maquina comenzó a procesar toda la información.

Ella era una chica y yo un chico – genio Edward, dijo mi mente.

Yo le gustaba, pero sobre todo ella era multimillonaria y yo necesitaba dinero.

¿Que tan malo podría ser jugar a ser actor y hacerle creer que la quería?

Comencé a caminar otra vez mientras un nombre rondaba por mi cabeza: Isabella Swan…


End file.
